Special Life of Cody's daugther
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Cody and Zack has one daughter and Cody has special needs daughter named Andrea Joy Martin.
1. Prologue 5

Prologue 5

Zack and Cody get the female twins pregnant with one baby. Cody's daughter is special needs and is legally blind, and has cerebral palsy and is autistic. Zack's daughter named is Sophia Martin. Cody's daughter named is Andrea Joy Martin. The mothers of Aj Martin and Sophia Martin are Janice and Jessica.

Zack's daughter is one and half years old. Cody's daughter is one and half years old and the mothers are dead. Cody Martin is dating Bailey Pickett and Zack is dating Maya Bennett. Cody carries his daughter around because Aj cannot walk because cerebral palsy.

Cody has been in his daughter's life has been seen the birth of AJ Martin. Zack has been in his daughter's life been seen at one year old.

 **The end of prologue 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own suite life series and Disney owns suite life on deck and suite life of Zack & Cody.**


	2. Chapter one: packing for one year old

Chapter one: packing for one and half old

Cody and Zack are packing for their baby girl who will be living on a S.S. Tipton for their dad is in high school called Seven Sea High School. So they are also packing for themselves. Cody just packing done for him and A.J. Martin. Zack is done packing for Sophia Martin but still packing for himself.

Zack just done packing for him and they put suite case in the car by putting Zack and Sophia on one side of the trunk, And Cody and A.J. on the other side of the trunk. Zack is making Sophia to take a nap while get afternoon activity ready. Cody is making A.J. to take a nap for the doctor appointment for the school year.

Cody and A.J. are eating a snack because it is 3:30 pm. The dinner is at 6:30 pm with Zack and Sophia, and Grandma Carey Martin. Kurt Martin is married to different women. A.J. needs to change the diaper because the diaper is wet and messy.

Cody is getting a bath ready for A.J. Martin and Sophia Martin. A.J. can sit up by herself without help. Sophia Martin can crawl and A.J. cannot crawl. A.J. and Sophia are done with the bath feeling clean and not dirty.

The dinner is done and it is 6:30 pm and eating dinner. Carey can cook but A.J. needs baby food and formula for a bottle. Zack and Cody are eating and in between bites, feeding the little ones. Cody is taking A.J. Martin to the doctor because she needs to check out healthy.

A.J. did check out healthy but need a medicine for the heart. Zack has pills for anxiety and Cody has pills for PTSD. Carey will take care of A.J. and Sophia during the night, while they are sleeping. Cody has two more and still has one refill left. Carey went to the pharmacy in Wal-Mart.

Cody fills the heart medicine and gets more over counter pain medicine. Also Cody gets children fever reducer and Dayquil and nightquil. Zack went to bed at 10:30 pm after changing Sophia into sleeper. Carey went to bed at 10:35 pm after putting pills in Cody's backpack. Cody went to bed at 10:40 pm after putting A.J. into a baby sleeper.

 _ **The end of chapter one: packing for one and half old**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own suite life on deck and suite life of Zack & Cody. Disney owns suite life on deck and suite life of Zack &Cody.**_


	3. CHapter two: boarding on SS Tipton

Chapter two: Boarding on S.S. Tipton

At 5:30 Cody and Zack woke up and did bathroom business and woke up A.J and Sophia, and get them dressed, they dressed. At 6:00 am, they eat breakfast and buckled up A.J and Sophia. At 6:30 am, they board the ship and at 7:00 am, Cody and Zack get room assignment. At 7:30 am, Carey left the ship and go to Tipton hotel. At 8:00 am, Cody and A.J is exploring the ship and at 8:30 am, Zack and Sophia is exploring the ship.

At 9:00 am, Cody and Zack with the girls A.J and Sophia meet up and get brunch. At 9:30 am, Cody takes A.J to the bathroom to change the diaper because the diaper is wet and messy. At 10:00 am, zack takes Sophia to the bathroom to change the diaper because the diaper is wet and messy. At 10:30 am, they went to their room and put A.J and Sophia down for a nap. At 11:00 am, the girls woke up and went through the schedule. At 11:30 am, they went to lunch and grab food. At 12:00 am, feeding the girls puree food and bottle of formula.

 **Cody's schedule:**

First period: 7:50-8:25- AP math

Second period: 8:30-9:15- AP English

Third period: 9:20-10:05- AP history

Fourth period: 10:10- 11:02- focus hour

Lunch: 11:02- 12:45-lunch

Fifth period: 12:50-1:05- geography

Sixth period: 1:05-2:20- gym

Seventh period: 2:25-2:45- computers

End of the schedule

 **Zack's schedule**

First period: 7:50- 8:25- AP math

Second period: 8:30-9:15- AP English

Third period: 9:20-10:05- AP history

Fourth period: 10:10-11:02- focus hour

Lunch: 11:02-12:45- Lunch

Fifth period: 12:50-1:05- Geography

Sixth period: 1:10-2:20- Gym

Seventh period: 2:25- 2:45- computers

End of the schedule

Zack, Cody and the girls meet up with Maya and Bailey at the sky deck. Maya and Bailey are rooming together. Zack has no roommate because of Sophia. Cody has no roommate because of A.J.

The end of chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own suite life of Zack and Cody and suite life on deck. Disney owns suite life of Zack and Cody and suite life on deck. I own Sophia Martin and A.J martin.


	4. Chapter three: first day of school

Chapter Three: first day of school and day care

Cody woke up at 5:00 am and get dressed and woke up Andrea Joy Martin at 5:30 am. At 6:00 am, ate breakfast and went too dropped off AJ to day care at 6:30 am. At 7:50 am, school starts and went to first hour class of AP math and went to second hour class of AP English at 8:30 am. At 9:20 am, went to AP history and at 10:10 am, went to focus hour.

At 11:02 am, went to lunch and at 12:50 pm, went to geography. At 1:10 pm, went to gym, and a

2:25 pm, went to computers. Zack woke up at 5:00 am, and gets dressed, and woke Sophia at 5:30 am. At 6:00 am, ate breakfast and went too dropped off Sophia to day care at 6:30 am. At 7:50 am, school starts went to first hour class of AP math and went to second hour class of AP English at 8:30 am. At 9:20 am, went to third hour class of AP history and at 10:10 am, went to focus hour.

At 11:02 am, went to lunch and at 12:50 pm, went to geography. At 1:10 pm, went to gym, and at 2:25 pm, went to computers. Cody and Zack went to pick up A.J and Sophia from day care. A.J is sleeping when Cody is picking her up from day care. Sophia is sleeping when Zack is picking her up from day care. Maya and Bailey loves Sophia and A.J as their own child.

At 3:00 pm, Cody and Maya, and Zack and Bailey are doing homework. At 3:30 pm, the girls woke up and need a new diaper. At 3:35 pm, Zack and Cody are changing them in a new diaper. At 4:00 pm, Cody and Zack went to work and at 4:30 pm, Maya and Bailey with the girls went to skydeck to check on Cody and Zack. At 5:00 pm, Cody gets finished with work because Cody is trowel boy. At 6:00 pm, Zack is finished with work because the juice bar is closed. The hot tub and the pool are closed because it is night- even. At 6:30 pm, Cody and Zack went to dinner hall because dinner. At 7:00 pm, Cody and Zack feed Sophia and A.J martin. At 7:30 pm, Cody and Zack are bathing Sophia and A.J martin. At 8:00 pm, Cody and Zack are dressing Sophia and A.J into a sleeper. At 8:30 pm, Sophia and A.J are in a crib for night-night sleep.

 _ **The end of chapter three**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own suite life of Zack and Cody or suite life on deck. Disney owns both suite life of Zack and Cody and suite life on deck. I own Sophia martin and Andrea Joy Martin.**_


	5. Chapter four: First stop is ireland

Chapter Four: first Stop is Ireland

Cody woke up at 5:30 am and Aj woke up at 6:30 am. Zack woke up at 5:35 am and Sophia woke up at 6:30 am. At 7:00 am, Cody is feeding Aj and Zack is feeding Sophia. At 7:30 am, Cody is eating Breakfast and Zack is eating breakfast. At 8:00 am, the ship is docked and at 8:30 am, Cody and Zack went exploring Ireland. At 9:00 am, Cody went into baby store and bought one year toy for Aj. At 9:30 am, Zack went into baby store and bought one year toy for Sophia. At 10:00 am, Cody went to meet up with Bailey and Andrea Joy Martin. At 10:30 am, Zack went to meet up with Maya and Sophia martin. At 11:00 am, Zack, Maya, and Sophia went to meet up with Cody, Bailey, and AJ. At 11:30 am, they went to the ship to have lunch and changes diapers of Sophia and AJ. At 12:00 am, they are eating lunch and at 12:30 pm, Cody is feeding AJ and Zack is feeding Sophia. At 1:00 pm, Sophia and AJ are taking a nap and the boys went to explore more of Ireland. At 1:30 pm, Cody went into the same baby store to buy a new sleeper for AJ. At 2:00 pm, Zack went into the same baby store to buy a new sleeper for Sophia and the girls woke up. At 2:30 pm, Cody gave AJ the toy that he bought and Aj screams to say she like to toy. At 3:00 pm, Zack gave Sophia the toy that Zack bought and Sophia screams to say she likes the toy. At 4:00 pm, Bailey and Maya are taking a nap and at 4:30 pm, Sophia and Aj are playing with their toys.

At 5:00 pm, Cody is eating dinner and Zack is eating dinner with Bailey and Maya. At 5:30 pm, Cody is feeding AJ dinner and Zack is feeding Sophia dinner. At 6:00 pm, Sophia is playing and Aj is having a bath to get clean. At 6:30 pm, Aj is playing and Sophia is having a bath to get clean. At 7:00 pm, the girls is having night snack and at 7:30 pm, the girls are getting ready for bed. At 8:00 pm, Sophia and AJ are sleeping in their crib with the new toy. At 8:30 pm, Bailey is getting ready for bed and went to sleep. At 9:00 pm, Maya is getting ready for bed and went to sleep. At 10:00 pm, Cody is getting ready for bed and Zack is getting ready for bed. At 10:30 pm, Cody went to sleep after check on Aj to see her still sleeping. At 11:00 pm, Zack went to sleep after check on Sophia to see her still sleeping. At 11:30 pm, Aj woke up for bottle of formula and diaper change.

 _ **The end of chapter four: first stop is Ireland.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own suite life of Zack and Cody and suite life on deck. Disney owns suite life of Zack and Cody and suite life on deck. I own Sophia Martin and Andrea Joy Martin.**_


	6. Chapter Five: dinner with both parents

Chapter five: dinner with Carey, Kurt, Eunice, and Clyde

At 6:30 am, Cody woke up and gets A.J up and ready for day care. At 7:00 am, Cody dropped off A.J at day care while before going to first hour. At 7:50 am, Bailey and Cody went to AP math, and at 8:30 am, Bailey and Cody went to AP English. At 9:20 am, Bailey and Cody went to AP History, and at 10:10 am, Bailey and Cody went to focus hour. At 11:02 am, Bailey and Cody went to Lunch, and at 12:50 pm, Bailey and Cody went to geography. At 1:05 pm, Bailey and Cody went to gym, and at 2:25 pm, Bailey and Cody went to computer. At 6:30 am, Zack woke up and gets Sophia up and ready for day care. At 7:00 am, Zack dropped off Sophia at day care before going to first hour. At 7:50 am, Maya and Zack went to AP math, and at 8:30 am, Maya and Zack went to AP English. At 9:20 am, Maya and Zack went to AP History, and at 10:10 am, Maya and Zack went to Focus Hour. At 11:02 pm, Maya and Zack went to Lunch, and at 12:50 pm, Maya and Zack went to geography. At 1:10 pm, Maya and Zack went to gym, and at 2:25 pm, Maya and Zack went to computer. At 2:50 pm, Zack and Maya went to meet up with Cody and Bailey. At 3:00 pm, Zack and Cody went too picked up their daughter. At 3:30 pm, Cody just gets his homework done and helping his twin brother to get his done. At 4:00 pm, Cody and Bailey went to meet up with Carey, Kurt, Eunice, and Clyde for dinner. At 5:00 pm, they get to where they are eating at and get their food. At 5:30 pm, Cody is done eating his food and talking to Carey, Kurt, and Eunice, and Clyde and Bailey. At 7:00 pm, Cody and Bailey need to get their dorm room before the curfew. At 8:00 pm, Cody is putting Andrea Joy down for night time. At 8:30 pm, Cody is taking a shower and doing bathroom stuff. At 9:00 pm, Cody is in bed going to sleep.

 _ **The end of Chapter five: Carey, Kurt, Eunice, and Clyde**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own suite life of Zack and Cody and suite life on deck. Disney, Danny Kallis, Jim Geoghan owns suite life of Zack and Cody, Suite life on deck. I own Sophia Martin and Andrea Joy Martin.**_


End file.
